In Between!
by No1butjoe
Summary: What happened after Sam saved Dean's life in the hallway and then collapsed? SPOILERS for 11x17 Red Meat! ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


By No1butjoe

WARNING: SPOILERS for episode 11x17 "Red Meat"!

Summary - What happened after Sam saved Dean's life in the hallway and then collapsed?

"It took you long enough."

There is no heat in those five words. If anything, there's only relief and a sense of shock. Watching his brother, the brother he believed to be dead, collapse, spurs him to his feet. In seconds, Dean is across the floor and kneeling next to Sam, hands holding the younger Winchester upright. Pulling him against his chest so he can lean on him, Dean can't help but feel as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders at the sight and feel of Sam. Sure,  
Billie had told him Sam was still alive. But taking someone's word for it and seeing it with his own two eyes were two totally different things.

"Easy, Sammy. I've got you."

His tone is worried, joyful, and protective all in one. After the events of the past twenty-four hours, he's figures he's entitled. Chaos erupts from all around the two brothers as a flurry of activity begins all at once. A doctor and several nurses rush to them and, before Dean can register what's happening, Sam is whisked away on a gurney,  
leaving him behind to watch worriedly. Michelle is also rushed away, clearly in shock after all that's happened.

It's only an hour and a half later when Dean is finally allowed in to see Sam, who looks a lot better than the last time he saw him. Color has returned to the younger hunter's cheeks and he seems to breathing easier now that his wound has been taken care of. According to the doctor, all he needs is a few quarts of O negative blood and Sam will be good to go, but it doesn't stop Dean from wondering if that's really all there is to it.

"Hey."

The voice from the gurney is weak and tired from the medicine and blood he's been getting, but years of listening for Sam's voice in case he needs help prompts Dean to move closer. He manages a weak, half smile.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?"

Sam takes a second to look around, then focuses his gaze back on Dean.

"Like I got shot."

Dean wants to smile at the half-assed attempt at a joke, but finds he just can't. Not after how close he came to losing his brother. Again.

"You cut it pretty close there, Sammy," he says, seriously.

Sam shifts on the clearly uncomfortable gurney and grimaces, a hand immediately going to the newly bandaged gunshot wound.

"Yeah, no thanks to Corbin."

Dean stills, his whole body tensing at Sam's words. Swallowing hard, he asks what he means.

"He knew you wouldn't leave me behind," his brother explains. "So he decided to take matters into his own hands and choked me."

To say Dean was seeing red would be an understatement. If the man wasn't already dead, it would be a safe bet that his days would've been numbered.

"That bastard tried to strangle you?"

Sam, seeming to know exactly what Dean's thinking, shakes his head.

"Yes, but he didn't succeed. Besides, I took him out and he's gone. I'm okay, Dean. Really. I'll be sore for a while but I'm here. I'm alive."

Dean nods, repeating that in his head over and over again.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

He just can't manage to take his eyes off of Sam, hardly daring to believe his little brother is still alive. Everything seems to hit him all at once and, before he knows what he's doing, he sits Sam up on the gurvey and pulls him into a tight, yet gentle, hug. A little surprised, it takes a moment before Sam manages to return the sentiment, but he knows Dean needs it and, honestly, so does he.

The hug lasts for about a minute. Dean clears his throat, obviously embarrassed by the show of affection. Patting Sam's shoulder, he takes a step back, jerking a thumb towards the waiting room.

"They let Michelle go. I'm just gonna go check on her. Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?"

"Yeah. Go, Dean. I'm good."

Nodding, Dean gives Sam a small smile before leaving. Leaning back on the gurney, Sam allows a small smile of his own to grace his lips as the blood continues to flow into his veins. 


End file.
